Second Mexican Revolution (2020-2036: Road to WW3)
the Second Mexican Revolution, also known as the Mexican Warlord Era was a violent series of revolts in the country of Mexico, starting during the closing days of WW3 in March 2036 and ending in 2044 with the victory of the Mexican military junta. Preceding events, Mexico's de facto participation in WW3 (2034-2036) In the 2034 Mexican presidential election, Juan David Arias won the election in a landslide, being a pro-NATO politician. He pledged to get his country into NATO by 2037, despite NATO being at war with the Alliance of Tuscany. Mexico sent 10,000 volunteers to the European front in 2035, and launched Operation Jungle Comet into Alliance of Tuscany-alligned Guatemala and Belize in May of 2035, in order to stop frequent and deadly border clashes. Mexico was de facto in a state of war with the Alliance of Tuscany by the end of 2035, and on January 4, 2036, a group of far-left Mexican political parties formed the Mexican Revolutionary Front, which called for not joining the war. This culminated in civil unrest breaking out in Mexico City on March 5, when the Mexican government officially joined the war. Timeline * March 5, 2036: Mexican rioters seize control of several small districts in Mexico City and begin reinforcing themselves. * March 6, 2036: Mexico officially joins the war against the Alliance of Tuscany. * March 8, 2036: Juan David Arias resigns, a military junta takes control of Mexico. * March 10-27, 2036: Intense fighting for the city of Toluca, west of Mexico City, occurs. Revolutionary forces take control of the city after a 17 day street battle. * March 11-15, 2036: Large scale rebellions occur all over Mexico City, most of them are put down by the government quickly. * March 16, 2036: La Paz falls to revolutionary forces after a 2 day street battle. * March 19, 2036: the Mexican Revolutionary Front announces it's support for the rebels in Mexico City. * March 24, 2036: the district of Nueva Atzacoalco defects to the revolutionary forces. * March 25-April 16, 2036: Intense street fighting occurs in Zacatenco, which had been contested since March 5. It takes nearly a month for revolutionary forces to clear the district of military forces. * March 28, 2036: the Third Republic of Yucatan declares independence from Mexico, and Mexico can do nothing but accept. * March 29, 2036: Mexico essentially collapses into warlordism with dozens of generals seizing control of their own territory, leaving only areas surrounding Mexico City under firm junta control. * April 4, 2036: World War 3 ends with a NATO victory, the Republic of Chihuahua declares independence from Mexico, and is forced to be internationally recognized at the peace negotiations. * April 9, 2036: Revolutionary forces seize control of various checkpoints along Mexican Federal Highway 40D. * April 10, 2036: The United Nations officially recognizes that a civil conflict is in progress in Mexico with UN Protocol 19642. * April 11, 2036: American diplomats evacuate Mexico given the increasingly unstable situation and the collapse into warlordism of Mexico, as well as the onset of the Third American Civil War. * April 14, 2036: The San Salvador Agreement, signed on June 1 of the previous year, after Operation Jungle Comet, is nullified by the Peoples Republic of Guatemala and it's puppet state in Belize, fighting between the Guatemalan armies and Mexican warlords begin in dense jungles in the south. * April 15, 2036: A deadly bombardment on Tijuana is launched by one of the warlords, however several shells hit homes and businesses in San Diego, in the United States, dragging them into the conflict. * April 19, 2036: Revolutionary forces declare the Mexican Peoples Republic. * April 25, 2036: Mexican troops evacuate portions of Mexico City where revolutionaries are heavily entrenched. * April-October 2036: The 2036 Mexican famine occurs, as a result of a mixture of international sanctions, a devastating Atlantic hurricane season later that year and a drought in other arable land. Nearly 300,000 people starve. THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS!